


Making Messes is Our Thing

by Odiously



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, agricultural!shay, band nerd!hunk, band nerd!lance, baseball player!keith, because can you imagine, boy genius!pidge, evil nurse!haggar, football player!shiro, hunk pls, rival football player!zarkon, so many puns, soccer mom!coran, soccer player!allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odiously/pseuds/Odiously
Summary: White/Blue band uniforms, nacho cheese, and Keith Kogane naturally spell out a big mess. Lance realizes that after his first half-time show of his junior year. Cheesy puns, sweaty band performances, and a new school year brings Lance and his sworn rival together for their final year before college.If you thought uniforms, cheese, and Keith Kogane spelled out a big mess, then you might as well grab an umbrella and hose, because this big mess is about to get huge!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fic! Hope you enjoy this dork fest.

Lance McClain exhaled loudly, his chest heaving harshly after the extreme half-time show that he and his band had just performed. Though it hurt, he couldn’t help the giant smile on his face. It always filled him with a rush of joy at the roars of applause from the stands. He had already put his hat and jacket up on the racks and cubby, sweat dripping from his hair like he was some kind of fountain of electrolytes or something. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, taking long strides to the concession stands for a drink and a bite to eat before he ran out of time to actually get something. 

The line, as usual, was long and frustrating. His mood was already plummeting just by standing there, and his night was just about to get a whole lot worse, and it was only a few minutes later that he actually realized so. Wanna know how?

Some douche with a black mullet, that’s how.

 

Keith Kogane, the baseball team’s star player, was grabbing some nachos and cheese for the stands and final quarters of the football game. He wouldn’t even be there if it weren’t for Allura, who had convinced he and Pidge (Katie) Holt to join her for her boyfriend’s-Takashi Shirogane-kickoff game. He should have refused, but of course once that woman pulled out those damned puppy eyes, no one was getting out of that shit alive. 

So here he was, getting food to finish off the winning game, and suddenly as he moves from the line to let the next person go, his arm was shoved forcefully, his wonderful nacho-deliciousness shoved into a blue-eyed, brown-haired band kid. There was no saving the white and blue uniform from the yellow stain-material substance, eyes wide as he watched the scene play out in slow motion. 

 

Lance stood in the line, thoughts quiet as he stared down at his brand new band uniform that he had spent most of his money on to start his junior year strong, fresh, and killer of the band hotties. Of course, now that was ruined, because of some-

“Asshole!” He screeched, tugging at his uniform with fear as his mind began to replay his band director’s words as if his brain was a record player.

“Make sure not to get food on your new uniforms, especially nacho cheese,” which was followed by a bunch of cheesy jokes, courtesy of his best friend, Hunk Garett.

 

“Do you know how much this uniform cost?!” Lance continued to scream at the douche who had just spilled nacho cheese on his uniform. It only pissed off Lance more when Keith fucking Kogane’s face twisted up into confusion, shoulders shrugged after he’d gotten some napkins, reaching out to at least help in some way.

“Uh, no, can’t be that much though, right? A hundred maybe?” He supplied, going to dab at the cheese, only for his hand to be slapped away, enraged embers that were supposed to be eyes dug holes into him.

“A hundred?! Try multiplying that by four, you dick!” He threw the napkins back into Keith’s face, stomping off in a huff, vowing to never let his anger and hate for the dark-haired asshole to fade. When he met up with Hunk right beside the stairs to the stands, brooding and pouting, Hunk simply looked at his uniform, trying hard to stifle his inappropriate laughter.

“Hey, buddy. So I, uh, see you’ve got yourself into a sticky situation there.” He wheezed in the effort to stop his laughter, handing Lance his saxophone. 

“Now is not the time, dude.” Lance snapped, roughly taking his precious baby into his arms, careful to avoid the mess on his shirt.

“Are you sure? You look like a real mess.”

“Hunk, no.”

“Okay, okay.” He relented, picking back up his trombone, grinning cheekily as he grabbed his phone from his uniform pocket, holding it up in front of Lance when he was distracted, ”Hey, Lance.”

“What?” He turned around at the perfect moment, Hunk’s flash catching him in surprise.

“Say cheese!” Hunk got out before letting out roars of laughter, quickly running up into the stands before his best friend could get a chance to kill him, only laughing harder as Lance called after him in anger, tripping over his feet as he tried chasing after him.


End file.
